


SANGRE

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Dark, Killer Danny
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danny está fascinado por ver las sangre abandonar un cuerpo y no puede esperar a probarlo de nuevo...





	SANGRE

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es algo muy corto, pero no sabía como desarrollar más la idea
> 
> Espero les guste

Danny miraba fijamente el cuerpo de Steve y sonreía con satisfacción, llevó una de sus manos ensangrentadas a la boca y chupo la sangre todavía caliente.

Cerró sus ojos para recrear el momento en que mató a su mejor amigo y ver la mirada de sorpresa fue la guinda del pastel...

El rubio sabe que no es una persona normal y que cada cierto tiempo ese deseo de sangre lo domina, no se va a engañar y dirá que se siente mal por ello ya que le encanta matar gente.

Es un milagro que nadie haya sospechado de él, saca su cuchillo y comienza a abrir el cuerpo del Marín, siente su miembro reaccionar y con su mano llena de sangre tibia comienza a masturbarse hasta profanar el cuerpo de su amigo...


End file.
